chamber_of_kresshfandomcom-20200214-history
Castor Trask
'''Castor Trask '''is one of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy. A mercenary known for his particularly vicious tactics, he holds no reservations about committing even the worst atrocities; he will take on any contract so long as he is properly compensated. Through his own cunning, as well as a slew of false identities, Castor has evaded capture countless times. Much of his notoriety is attributed to his record of escaping scrutiny. Biography Early Life Little is known of Castor's childhood, beyond that he was born on the planet Fondor. Allegedly, his family barely managed to keep themselves above the poverty line — leading to his turn to crime and embrace of a hedonistic lifestyle in his adult years. Criminal Career Castor claims that he began working as an enforcer for the Hutts who dominated much of Fondor's markets. He cited his relationship with them as "tense" due to his penchant for bloodshed. Despite the Hutts' unease about him, he was able to make a name for himself on Fondor due to his methodical brutality. Amidst the chaos of Zakuul's conquest of the Core Worlds, Castor, by unknown means, suddenly catapulted himself from a petty Cartel thug to one of the top contract mercenaries in the underworld. By the time the Empire and Republic had submitted to Arcann's rule, Castor had been credited with eighteen assassinations of Republic officials and over a dozen bombings across Imperial territory. Both governments branded him with various charges, including terrorism; Castor, in response, began marketing himself as a "terrorist for hire." One of Castor's most notable crimes is his murder of an Imperial nobleman. He reportedly doused the man and his entourage in proton fuel and set them ablaze, leaving them to burn to death while he took the noble's luxury shuttle as his own. Rumors have circulated for years that Castor was contracted by Zakuul officials to carry out assassinations, bombings, and other political intrigues; presumably one of many underhanded methods employed by Arcann to maintain control. As Castor provided him with plausible deniability, Arcann, in return, gave him protection — explaining the true power behind Castor's uncanny ability to escape other governments' attempts to apprehend him. Castor continued to operate with little changes to his agenda even after Zakuul was usurped as the dominant superpower in the galaxy. Some believe that both Imperial figures adopted Arcann's tactics after he was deposed, soliciting Castor's services as Zakuul once did. Personality and traits Castor Trask is a true criminal at heart. Brilliant, crafty, and utterly psychopathic, he is a cunning manipulator who preys on the emotions of his victims. He has an extremely perverse sense of humor, and will not hesitate to poke fun at any situation he finds himself in. His status in the underworld has made him a man of considerable wealth. He is not afraid to bask in the opulence of high living — he frequents lavish resorts and often dines in premier restaurants. Tall with a slim athletic build, Castor has striking blue eyes and dark brown hair, which he keeps cut short. He typically wears business attire, maintaining an impeccably clean-cut and polished appearance. Abilities and equipment Castor has a vast knowledge of chemistry, claiming his choice of career demanded he make himself not only a master of the usage of explosive ordnance, but the manufacturing of it as well. His weapons of choice are a pair of customized blaster pistols, with which he is a master marksman. Although he is proficient with many classes of firearms, he almost always uses a blaster pistol in favor of any other weapon. Castor is in possession of one personal shuttle, at least three light starfighters, and one Ubrikkian Industries luxury sail barge, all of which he obtained illicitly. Category:Characters Category:Criminals